The use of vias and interconnects within a complex integrated electronic device is well known. Where interconnection is maintained, current may pass through the via from one semiconductor component to another within the integrated electronic device. During the formation of interconnects and vias, various conductive layers or films are typically deposited on a substrate layer of the semiconductor component by a process, such as electroplating.
The maintenance of the interconnection between the semiconductor components is directly related to the ability of the layers to adhere to one another. The layers may be composed of a conductive material. For example, copper is often used to fill a via because of copper's relatively high electrical conductivity. Metals of high electrical conductivity, however, may resist adhering to other layers formed on the substrate. Poor adhesion of layers within a via may result in delamination at the interfaces due to thermal stress and electromigration of the conductive material as ions which make up the lattice of the conductive material move along an electric field through the weak interface. As a result, void failures along the length of the line at an interface between layers may destroy electrical contact between the semiconductor components. Therefore, it is desirable to overcome failures in semiconductor components due to the poor adhesion.